


少女与偶像

by kiroviola



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroviola/pseuds/kiroviola
Summary: 闯入私人别墅的少女。
Relationships: 肖战粉丝 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	少女与偶像

茂盛的森林中有一栋豪华的别墅。  
少女偶然在森林中迷路了，兜兜转转，停在了这栋别墅门前。  
她看着这美丽的建筑，旁边插了块牌子，写着无关人员不得擅入。她心想：反正没写房子的主人是谁，四舍五入不就是我吗？一只手便扶上了门把。  
用力下压，门却没开，应该是被锁了。少女的叛逆心骤起，偏生要进去瞧瞧房子里究竟是什么样子、有什么东西。  
她拔下脑后固定碎发的一根一字夹，像电视剧里演的那样插进了锁孔，捅了几下，倒也巧，竟然真的被她打开了。  
她悄悄走了进去，大厅里金碧辉煌，墙上挂着各式美丽的画，有中国的、日本的、欧洲的。她不太懂得欣赏这种艺术，觉得有些乏味，便顺着楼梯一步步走上了二楼。这里有很多像是卧室一般的房间，有的门开着，房间内收拾得很整洁，有的则紧闭着。  
少女随手推开一扇紧闭的房门，两个俊美的欧美青年纠缠在一起的如雕塑般的完美酮体猝不及防的闯入她的视线，她慌慌张张说了一句对不起，迅速把门关上了。  
“呸，恶心的同性恋。”她是很反感这种同性性行为的，她有一个偶像，那个人就是接了一部同性恋题材的剧才火起来的，她觉得自己哥哥早就该甩开另一位合作伙伴了，都是对方非要捆绑着自己哥哥引流。但却又无法控制住自己在脑海中的幻想：哥哥是个菟丝花一般的女孩子，而自己则拥有了幻肢，在每一个夜里疯狂的占有他。  
“咳。”少女甩了甩脑袋，让自己燥热的脸和脑子冷静下来。她才看到房门上用英文写着两个单词，像是名字，她也不认识，便继续朝前走去。  
忽然，她停下了脚步，因为她视线里的这扇房门上，写着的是她家哥哥的名字。  
除了哥哥的名字，上面还写了女装两个字。少女看到女装，心中暗喜，这不是自己最喜欢的哥哥的样子吗。便兴冲冲的推门进去。  
进门之后她才发现，房间里并不只有她哥哥一个人。雪白的大床上，她哥哥一袭红裙，勾勒出曼妙的身姿，波浪般轻盈的长卷发流过赤裸的肩头摊开在枕头上，面容更是雌雄莫辨的精致。但除了他，对着床的沙发上还坐着一个大佬一样的人，身后站着两个小弟，手中举着相机。  
少女一愣，挡在床前，截断了大佬的视线，怒道：“你们是谁？在干什么？”  
大佬微微侧过了头，眼神示意了一下小弟，小弟立刻明白，把门关上了。  
少女觉得有些不妙，哥哥也躺在床上毫无反应，难道他们给哥哥下了迷药吗？少女大喊：“你们到底对我哥哥做了什么？！”  
大佬勾起一边唇角冷笑一声，少女更被激怒了，气冲冲走上前抬手想给大佬一个大嘴巴子。大佬岿然不动，她的胳膊却在半空中被截住了，是大佬的手下。她用力挣扎，却怎么也无法挣开那只铁钳般的手。另一只手也被抓住了，扭到身后，压迫着她跪了下来。另一个小弟则捡起她掉在地上的挎包，搜查着里面有什么东西。  
她抬起头怒瞪大佬，大佬翘起的腿动了动，用鞋尖点了点她的下巴。  
“这不是你家真主，只是我重金定制的充气娃娃罢了。”  
少女难以置信的转过头，看着床上纹丝不动的哥哥，连胸口的微弱起伏都没有，这才相信了他的话。  
“那你究竟想对我家哥哥做什么？”  
大佬轻笑：“我的玩具，自然是想做什么就做什么。”  
“你！”  
“我本来是想拍几张他自己的床照带回去自己欣赏而已，你又是怎么进来的呢？”  
“我……”少女语塞，却又马上反驳：“我看见哥哥的名字，我是来保护他的！”  
大佬站了起来，走到床边，轻轻俯身，手指抚上了偶像的肩头，将红裙的吊带拨下，圆润的肩头和凹陷的锁骨刺激着少女的眼球。  
“我原也没想做什么，不过是自己留点图片取乐罢了。可你却不请自来，私闯民宅。我也不想报警，让我想想，该给你点什么惩罚呢？”  
大佬一边说，一边轻轻抚弄着偶像裸露的肩，思考了片刻。忽然眸中染了笑意：“你这么喜欢你家哥哥，不如我就当着你的面上了他吧。让你看看你家哥哥最屈辱的样子。”  
少女疯狂摇头，喊道不要不要。又垂下头，像是放弃了一般说：“你上我吧。我愿意带替我家哥哥。”  
大佬愣了一下，仿佛听到了什么好笑的笑话，笑得直不起腰：“你家哥哥虽然是男的，我给他穿上我喜欢的裙子，戴上长发，好歹还有张长在我审美上的脸。你呢？你有什么？你脱光了送到我嘴边我都下不去口啊。”  
“大哥。”刚刚搜包的小弟将少女的手机递到大佬面前，赫然入目的是偶像的女装图，微博里还有她幻想的男性的自己和女性的哥哥做爱的文字。  
“哦？你这种粉丝我倒还是第一次见，这么想上你家哥哥啊？”他动了动手指，示意小弟剥了少女的衣服。“刚好我只喜欢你家哥哥的脸，要真让我做些什么我还有点膈应。倒是可以帮你圆了这个梦，不用太谢谢我。”  
“你放开我！不要！”少女一边挣扎试图躲开撕扯她衣服的手，一边喊出了：“我还是初中生！未成年！你这样是要进局子的！”  
负责剥衣服的小弟听了，手下动作一顿，有些不敢继续了，在后面困着她双手的倒没松开，少女衣衫不整的坐在地上喘息。  
“未成年？怎么长了张30的脸？”大佬从她的包里掏出了一张身份证，看了一眼，甩到她脸上。  
“23岁的初中生，你是不是智障，留了十年级啊？”  
小弟继续动作，剥干净了她的衣服，又从柜子里拿出了一根佩戴式假阳具给她穿上。一把将她推上床，砸在了她自家哥哥身上。另一个小弟迅速连按快门，将这一幕记在了相机里。  
少女第一次这么近距离的看着哥哥，虽然知道是假的，却也控制不住上手摸了摸哥哥的脸，感受着和真人肌肤一般无二的吹弹可破的手感。她就像被美色蛊惑了，忘记了周围的人，身边的危险，眼里心里只有哥哥。  
第一个吻印在哥哥脸上，然后是眼睛，挺翘的鼻头，娇艳的唇。手也从纤细的颈，滑到肩头，胸前的柔软，不盈一握的腰。到最后，她跪在哥哥两腿之间，掀起了哥哥红裙的裙摆，不由自主的挺腰。  
大佬做了个暂停的手势，两个小弟立刻放下相机，一人架起少女一边胳膊，将其拉出了房门外，毫不留情的丢在走廊里。  
大佬站在门前，居高临下，不屑道：“我买了他的玩具，本来只想自己欣赏，你自己闯入我的房间，有这么喜欢你哥哥，我就让你和你哥哥的名字永远绑在一起吧。”  
说完，大佬便转身走进了房间，小弟也无情地把门在她眼前关上了。  
少女疯了一样的转动把手，却再也打不开那扇门了，她用力捶门，也无人应答，只能绝望地离开。从其他房间的桌上扯了一块桌布，裹紧了自己的身体，走出了这座城堡。  
第二天清晨，她从自己房间的床上醒来，怔怔的愣了一会，觉得昨天发生的一切应该都只不过是一场梦吧。  
突然，房门被粗暴的推开，在她还没反应过来的时候就被她妈一耳光抽在了脸上。  
“我养你那么大，你就在外面给我做这种丢人现眼的事？”话音一落，一个手机砸在了她的身上。门外是满脸失望严肃的父亲。  
少女颤抖着手拿起手机，只见屏幕上显示着微博的页面，入目九宫格都是赤裸的她和仿佛昏迷不醒被她凌辱的哥哥。  
一瞬间，评论下铺天盖地的不堪入目的谩骂和诅咒将少女淹没了。  
少女握着手机，双眼无神，喃喃道：“我没有错。”


End file.
